Dan Cramer vs. Jeff Nader 1
The fight -- at 205 pounds -- was considered to be both a comeback victory for Jeff Nader and an early stoppage by referee Kevin Mulhall. A rematch was scheduled a year or so later. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled feeling each other out. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Nader kneed the leg. Four fifteen. Cramer had that Thai plum. Four minutes as Nader uppercutted the body from his knees, Cramer dragged him into guard on top landing four big right elbows and a left one. Four blocked left elbows, two flush ones and a blocked one. Three thirty-five. A left elbow, three or four left hands. Cramer landed a left elbow and two left hands. Cramer landed two right elbows with three fifteen and a left elbow, two big right elbows, three big right hands and another, big one. Two big right elbows, several big rights and lefts, big right hammerfists here! Three minutes! A right hand and several blocked right elbows. Ten big right hammerfists and a right hand there. Two thirty-five with a right hand and two right elbows. Nader's doing nothing in response. Two fifteen with a right hand. Two big right hammerfists. Two minutes. A blocked right elbow. A right elbow landed there. One thirty-five. Cramer passed to half-guard as the crowd booed Nader. Cramer landed a right elbow there. One fifteen with a left hand. One minute. The crowd was booing Nader loudly. Cramer landed four right elbows. Thirty-five as Cramer looked at the ref in exasperation. Cramer landed a big left elbow. A right elbow, he shrugged at the ref. The crowd chanted something. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-8 Cramer in my opinion. Nader complained of an accidental eyepoke on his right eye in his corner and rubbed at it. The doctor asked Nader to follow his finger with that eye and he did. "Keep it on your feet," his corner counciled him. The second round began. Nader blocked a body kick and got a nice counter double to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Nader fell back for a guillotine back to guard. The crowd jeered Nader. Four fifteen. Cramer landed two lefts. Four minutes left. Cramer landed three blocked right elbows. Three thirty-five with a short right elbow from Cramer. Cramer landed a right elbow. Three fifteen as Nader blocked several right hands and a right elbow. Cramer passed to half-guard. Two blocked right elbows. Three minutes. Cramer landed three right elbows and a left one to the body. Two thirty-five with six blocked right elbows. Two blocked right elbows. Two fifteen. The crowd was quiet. Two minutes. Cramer was slowing down a bit. Three blocked right elbows. Two more blocked ones. One thirty-five with nine blocked right hammerfists, the crowd booed. One fifteen with a short right elbow. Cramer passed and mounted with one minute, the crowd cheered. Nader regained half-guard after missing a sweep. Cramer landed two lefts. Thirty-five with two more there. A right elbow to the body. Cramer passed to side control. Fifteen. Cramer landed two left hands and a left elbow. The second round ended. Another 10-8 for Cramer, wow... "I can't see anything," Nader told his corner. "Put him on his back again," they replied. The third round began. Cramer came forward, they clinched. Four thirty-five as they broke. They exchanged and clinched again. They broke. Four fifteen. Nader rocked Cramer with a right, two more, another, a left hook, big right, right uppercut, four minutes, another right uppercut and Mulhall stopped it for a standing TKO shoving Nader aside, Cramer was still standing... The crowd booed. Cramer was pissed.